Guild:Héroes del Silencio
Heroes of Silence (Héroes del Silencio ''') is the (Spanish) "neutral" guild founded by '''Jab Korr c.0,5 ABY in Tatooine. Forged among the misery of war, they want to finish it bringing "Silence": justice, order and peace to the galaxy.'' They juzge the Empire of its corruption and blame the Rebellion of making an open and brutal war, bringing even more misery and pain. They refuse radical attitudes so they have their own ideals and methods. They will fight everyone against them and pursue criminals that flood and drown the galaxy; they just bring misery and suffering for their own benefit. A better galaxy is possible reaching to equilibrium. They feel the moral duty of finishing war, of "silence" it, bringing justice, order and peace again to the galaxy. History Before "The Silence" After years as an imperial pilot and one of Nym's smugglers later, Jab Korr's brother (Jake) is seriously wounded by Nym's men while they are scaping from Lok. Hours later Jake will die onboard their ship onroute to Malastare. After his brother's death (in 0,5 BBY), his only relative alive, he falls in a deep depression. He blames the betrayal, the selfishness and fear for all that has happen. He's living in a decadent universe drowned in its own existence. Almost one year later, wandering from a space station to another with no course and without lust for life, Jab remembers his father's words - "Never surrender, Jab. ¡Never!" - before he went to the First Battle of Cato Neimoidia during the Clone Wars, several years ago when he was a child of 7 years old. So he decides to finish his own decadence and begin a new horizon in his life. Foundation Destruction, evil, fear ... All is connected and has a guilty agent: the war. Meanwhile conflicts exist there will always be misery, misery eating up thousands of billions of people attacking themselves like wild animals. So, from this very moment, he begins a new aim, leaving aside his past experiences, and travels to Tatooine, hoping to earn some money, influence, contacts and old mates of trust for founding a new guild based on his ideals, "Silence's Cause". In 0,5 ABY he creates the guild in Tatooine with some old powls and new ones that fulfil the guild's profile. They become the "Heroes of Silence", in honor to their cause. Is in this short period of time when Jab meets Kyp Adal'macor in a cantina and have to support each other in a undesirable situation. Later he and his men, '''The Raven Guard (Guardia del Cuervo GdC) will join Jab's Heroes of Silence as idealistic bounty hunters and mercenaries (of mandalorian heritage). Galactic Civil War Héroes del Silencio stablished their city and main operations base in Dantooine c.1,5 ABY after being temporarily associated with The Empire thanks to an agreement between Jab Korr and Vardas Darkfire, leader of the '''''Vengeance Squadron (Escuadrón Venganza EV). Exerting a strong presence in the Rachuk Sector and watching the Myto's Arrow hyperspace route, they also set up advanced command posts and refuges in Tatooine and Corellia before 3 ABY and a bigger one in Commenor just before 4 ABY. Almost always fighting in an undercover way against criminal organizations such us the Black Sun, Jabba's Criminal Empire, Valarians or Nym's Lok Revenant and high-corrupted imperial positions as well. "Sometimes "The Silence" is the loudest shout" - Jab Korr challenging Nym. New Republic Few months after the Battle of Endor (4 ABY), Héroes del Silencio will brake up their association with The Empire once and for all and will become independent again, without officially sympathize with one of the two big factions in the Galactic Civil War. In spite of this, they will cooperate with Fenn Shysa and his Mandalorian Protectors (because of Kyp Adal'macor's mandalorian culture heritage) in the Battle of Mandalore (Nagai Invasion). They'll help them once again in the Battle of Mindor (5,5 ABY), at the same time helping the New Republic against Shadowspawn forces. After this, the relationship with Fenn Shysa's Mandalorian Protectors and the New Republic firmly grew. Four months later, just before the Liberation of Coruscant in 6 ABY, Héroes del Silencio officially declared their sympathy with the New Republic and fought by their side in the next decades (always maintaining certain independence and a strong identity). At the same time they worked with and always supported the Mandalorian Protectors. Within 9 years, after more than 10 years of strong friendship, Jab Korr was appointed mando'burc'ya ("Friend of Mandalore"), receiving a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Beskar'gam Beskar'gam] (mandalorian armor) and a new name among their people; from that moment he would be known as K'uur ("Silence" in Mando'a) and used to wear his armor as a sign of great honor and eternal gratitude. Jab Korr's Beskar'gam colours are black, golden orange and blue, representing "Justice", "Lust for Life" and "Resposibility" respectively. Jab Korr had a son with his old partner and lover Kasia Veltar in 9 ABY, at the age of 36 years, just before the Grand Admiral Thrawn's failed attack on Coruscant. They named their son "Jake Korr Veltar", in honor to Jab's brother and with the parents' surnames. After Fenn Shysa's death, in 23 ABY the strong relationship between Héroes del Silencio and the Mandalorian Protectors brakes up because of Boba Fett's new command as Mandalore and Mandalorian Protectors' change as a full mercenary force rather than continue the tradition that Shysa had done so previously. Kyp Adal'macor continued co-commanding the Heroes of Silence with Jab Korr and the New Republic support. Yuuzhan Vong War In the Battle of Dantooine (25 ABY), their city and main operations base is completely destroyed. Héroes del Silencio moves from Dantooine to Commenor (Jab Korr's birth planet) as a new main command post. Jab Korr falls during the Second Battle of Coruscant (29 DBY), sacrificing himlself to gain time for his commando to escape from a Yuuzhan Vong Farm in the planet surface back to their fleet. After hardly holding his position against the Yuuzhan Vong warriors, he stares at the sky for a moment and watches how the enemy fleet is being defeated and the allied fleet is preparing to bomb the surface. The Galactic Alliance was victorious and his people save. Surrounded by dozens of enemies, he smiles satisfied and guffaws while shooting a bombing-signal to the air. Finally, the Alliance Fleet bomb his position, destroying the Yuuzhan Vong's large facilities. Jab Korr's funeral would be celebrated few days later in Commenor, his homeland. Two memorials were erected in his honor: one in Commenor (where was born 56 years ago) and another one in Dantooine (original guild's home). Both of them had the same engraving in the memorial stone in both Galactic Standard and Mando'a languages, which said - "In memory of Jab Korr "K'uur", Father of Silence, Father of all of us. Guardian of Justice, Keeper of Peace. May his life inspires future generations for millenia". Legacy of Silence Kyp Adal'macor would replace Jab Korr as Father of Silence right after his funeral, ascending to the leadership of the guild (as Jab had wished) with Jab Korr's son as one of his right hands. Heroes of Silence would continue protecting the mandalorian culture and the justice and peace in the galaxy as they did for years before. Jake Korr Veltar is meant to replace Kyp Adal'macor as leader of Heroes of Silence in the future. "He's received a very good training and philosophy. There's no doubt he will take up succesfully his father's work" - Kyp Adal'macor to Kasia Veltar, Jake's mother. Former Members Here is a list of the main guild members in their first years during the Galactic Civil War (from 0,5 ABY to 3 ABY): · Jab Korr · Kyp Adal'macor · Kai Yassen · Neethan Taira · Osaku · Kleier · Daylan Sorin · Methos Casus · Rodsa Romuel · Deviss Valentine · Yuka Blackrose · Mike Olin · Zekk Phixtofeles · Nimor Ehade · Johan Kehalde · Leboren Branxo · GrozKkata · Drave Cailean · Marauder Det'onator · Kasia Veltar Category:Guilds